


Got It Bad

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kashiwagi has an extra-credit assignment for Issei.  Kink Bingo, for the square "authority figures."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Bad

Issei shivered nervously as he backed up, stopping only when his back hit the tennis court fence. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting to see Kashiwagi after school, particularly not here, outside of the back of the school, where he liked to relax after a stressful day before he walked home. He didn't know that she stayed this long at school, even.

"Issei-kun," she purred, leaning over him. "It's wonderful to see one of my favorite students outside of class. I feel like we can get to know each other so much more _closely_ this way."

"Th-that's wonderful, Kashiwagi-sensei," he answered, sweating. Please let her go away, please please pl- wait. "Why, why am I a favorite student when I'm doing so poorly in your class?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Her smile widened even more. "It's because you work so hard at it, even though the results are disappointing. There are lazy slobs who put no effort into my class, and get higher grades than you." He winced, and she hurried to add, "But that means you're still a better student than they are. You'd take _any_ opportunity to improve your grade in my class, wouldn't you?"

He nodded. "Certainly, I would. ...Do you have such an opportunity, or are you merely leading me on?"

"Would I be that cruel?" Kashiwagi stroked his neck. "I came over to you to offer you just such an assignment. Would you like to try it?"

He nodded again. "What is the assignment?" For some reason, he expected something like community service. Lots of teachers awarded points for those.

She pressed closer to Issei, close enough that he would barely need to move to touch her chest. One of her hands slid over his torso, before coming to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Issei allowed her to kiss him for a few moments while his brain recovered from the shock. Once it fully registered that his teacher was kissing him, he jerked backwards, banging his head against the fence. "K-Kashiwagi-sensei...!"

"Relax," she answered, pressing her hips against his and grinding. "You said you'd take the assignment, didn't you? You shouldn't go back on your word."

His body began to respond to her advances. His mind was still of the opinion that this was completely inappropriate and he wanted nothing to do with it, even if it was an extra credit assignment. "Please... Stop."

She pulled back a little, only to ask, "Are you sure you want to stop?" She rubbed Issei's length, which he realized had almost immediately traitorously hardened, through his pants. "Why would you ever turn down something like this from a mature woman like me?"

"B-because-" The rest of his sentence was swallowed up by the deep kiss, and his hands fisted ineffectively at his sides. He would not hit a teacher. He would not shove a teacher. He... had nowhere to go, if those two options were removed.

His pants and underwear were tugged off. As Issei pressed against the fence as much as he could, he watched Kashiwagi toss away first her shirt and then the camisole under it. Dimly he recognized that the camisole had an underwire, eliminating the need for a bra, because a few seconds after that he was surrounded with warm softness.

Oh, so that was what a woman's breasts felt like. He didn't register himself moaning wantonly, busy with the two competing urges within him, to flee or to give up and obey. The former was still barely winning, but since it seemed to be impossible, the latter was given some serious consideration.

When the sensation stopped, he let out a groan of disappointment. Through hazy eyes, he watched her pull off her skirt.

"Issei-kun," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear it clearly. "You've done well on your assignment so far. Are you ready to complete it to my satisfaction?" She beckoned.

He had never been good about disobeying teachers.

And he really, desperately wanted an A in this class.

He stumbled forward, pushing her back onto the grass and sliding into her. He heard her purr as he brought his head down to the curve of her breasts and licked circles there. Every time she gasped, or moaned, or called his name, he imagined it as another point added to his grade.

By the time they were done, Issei was sure he had earned top marks. And if he'd been grading on the same scale, his teacher would have done almost as well.

When he was able to pull away and gasp for breath, he asked, "Th-that was all of the assignment, wasn't it?"

Kashiwagi nodded, her expression blissful. "But feel free to redo it as many times as you need. I'll always be willing to replace your score with a better one."

His cheeks burned, but... if it helped... "I-I may take you up on that. May."


End file.
